Pokecuento - Delphox, la zorrita que salvó mi corazón
by Anye flipy
Summary: Dos seres que habían perdido las esperanzas con la vida, se encuentran para poder volver a ser felices


Aviso.

La historia pertenece a Anye, quien tiene un canal en Anye flippy beast en el cuál se encuentra esta historia, prohibido usar sin mi consentimiento.

Esta historia contiene los códigos del loquendo para diferenciar a cada personaje así como la forma fonética de los nombres de algunos pokemon.

Esto es a causa de que son los mismos textos que uso para luego subirlos a youtube.

Pokecuento, Delfox, la zorrita que salvó mi corazón.

Me levanté del asiento en el que me tiraba la mayor parte del día sentado.

Debía ir a entrenar a mi luxray Kaito, esa era la única razón por la que salía de casa.

El estar entre la gente era algo absurdo para mí.

Por eso prefería estar en mi casa todo el día, evadiendo al resto de simples mortales que tanta repugnancia me daban.

Por cierto, aún no me he presentado, pero bueno, tampoco hace falta saber mucho de mí pues después de todo, solo soy un humano más que ha nacido en este mundo.

Mi nombre es Santiago aunque prefiero que me llamen Santi.

Tengo 17 años y estoy bastante bien desarrollado para mi edad, sé que eso no le importará a nadie pero yo lo digo porque para eso me estoy describiendo, en fin, soy bastante atractivo pero no me gusta andar presumiendo en público de eso.

Por eso siempre llevo unos vaqueros y camisetas básicos.

Ya saben, camiseta negra o blanca y pantalones azul claro.

Gracias al entrenamiento diario junto a Kaito, mi cuerpo se ha contorneado haciendo que me vea más macho, eso vuelve locas a las chicas pero yo paso de ellas como de la misma mierda.

Para mí, no hay nadie que ocupe ese espacio vacío de mi corazón.

Puede que Kaito sea mi amigo, y sí, no confiaría en nadie más que en él, pero en lo referente al amor, ya saben, un alma gemela, creo que todavía no hay nadie para mí.

Hace muchos años, sí lo hubo.

Ella, era mi mejor amiga en el mundo, una chica que siempre me hacía sentir el chico más afortunado del mundo.

Estando junto a ella podía ser yo completamente, y es que, poco a poco me fui enamorando de ella pero, nunca fui capaz de confesarle mis sentimientos porque soy un gilipollas cobarde.

Y tiempo después, desgraciadamente, esa persona murió a causa de una enfermedad.

Fue de tan de repente, que ni siquiera dio tiempo a combatirla, y ahora que ella ya no está, me siento el chico más solo del mundo.

Lara, ya nadie me entiende como tú, nadie me da ese calor que tanto necesito, me siento completamente solo sin nadie a quien amar, la vida cuando no amas a nadie es realmente penosa.

Si no fuera por Kaito, ya me habría suicidado hace mucho tiempo.

Pero no puedo dejarle solo porque entonces él se quedaría igual de vacío que yo ahora.

Ya en la calle, echamos gran cantidad de combates.

Kaito y yo éramos la polla hablando claro, no había entrenador que pudiera batirnos.

En algo que había destacado desde pequeño, era en los combates pokemon.

Tenía un don para ello, Lara siempre me decía aquello, que algún día sería grande y que hasta podría llegar a ser líder de gimnasio algún día.

Pero eso de que soy un entrenador pokemon, es una cosa que le oculto a la gran mayoría.

Los de mi clase no saben nada puesto que no quisiera enfrentarme a ellos jamás.

Verán, yo vengo de una familia adinerada, por eso voy a una escuela de alto prestigio para gente con poder.

Mis compañeros de clase son unos críos malcriados que tratan a sus pokemon como esclavos o armas de guerra, les gusta presumir de las especies raras que consiguen gracias a sus papás que los exportan de otras regiones.

Paso de enfrentarme a entrenadores así, es por eso que se ríen de mí y se creen que no tengo ningún pokemon. Que los den por el mismo culo.

Si algún día tienen el honor de tener una batalla contra mí, caerían rendidos a mis pies tras una derrota humillante.

Tras echar muchas batallas, fuimos a buscar algún local donde recargar las energías puesto que el centro pokemon estaba bastante lejos.

voice required="name = Juan"

Mira Santi, allí hay un maid café, seguro tienen refrescos deliciosos.

voice required="name = Diego"

Dijo Kaito tras darme un tirón de la camiseta con los dientes para llevarme hasta allá.

Venga anda, entremos en ese local.

Nada más entrar en aquel lugar llamado poke lolita, nos llevamos la sorpresa de encontrarnos a unas cuantas pokemon vestidas de camareras japonesas sirviendo a los clientes.

Había una Gardevuar con un traje negro y blanco, una lopunny con un vestido azulado, también una lilligant de rosa y por último, una pequeña delphox con el vestido negro, blanco y amarillo.

Esta última fue la que nos atendió.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Bienvenido mi señor.

Mi nombre es Susan y estoy aquí para servirle.

¿Qué le gustaría tomar?

voice required="name = Diego"

Mi luxray y yo queremos unos tés helados de frambuesa.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

En seguida se lo servimos mi señor.

voice required="name = Diego"

Por lo visto las pokemon de este local atendían a los clientes con gran educación como si de sus amos se trataran.

Al rato entraron unos tipos que iban conmigo a clase cosa que me sorprendió bastante.

Por suerte Kaito y yo nos habíamos sentado más al fondo en una esquina y ellos estaban en las primeras mesas.

Madre mía, espero que no nos vieran, no quería que descubrieran que soy un entrenador.

Ahora no podría salir de allí hasta que ellos no salieran primero.

Me comí la tarta que aquella delfox nos había servido todo el rato con el oído alerta por si esos tipos se acercaban o algo.

voice required="name = Jorge"

Qué preciosa eres pequeña zorrita, ¿Nos dejas ver bajo tu pelaje?

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Por favor mi señor, eso no estaría bien que lo hiciera.

voice required="name = Jorge"

¿Por qué no?

Yo soy tu cliente y por lo tanto, soy también algo así como tu amo.

Debes atender mis necesidades para que me sienta satisfecho, si no lo haces, tu entrenador Samu se enfadará mucho, ya sabes que nosotros somos sus colegas, por lo tanto, déjanos ver un poco más.

voice required="name = Juan"

Sí venga, muéstranos, no tengas apuro, debes obedecernos.

voice required="name = Diego"

No podía más en aquel momento, así que me levanté de mi asiento en dirección a aquella mesa en la que estaban esos desgraciados.

Ella ya os ha dicho que no quiere levantarse el pelaje, ¿Tanto os cuesta entender?

voice required="name = Jorge"

¿Cómo?

Pero Santiago, ¿Tú por aquí?

Ajajaja, ¿Y eso?

¿Piensas retarnos?, pero, ¿Si tú no tenías pokemon?

voice required="name = Diego"

Aquel desgraciado se puso en pie sonriendo como un gilipollas y tomó a aquella delfox por la cintura para pegarla a él.

voice required="name = Jorge"

Nadie podría detenerme cuando se trata de mujeres y pokemon lindas como éstas.

Es tan preciosa.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Por favor mi señor, no haga eso.

voice required="name = Diego"

Ella gritó tras que ese engendro la tomara de un pecho con fuerza, enfurecido me lancé a por él para tomarlo del cuello de la camisa haciendo que cayera sobre la mesa, todos los refrescos se esparcieron por el suelo.

Maldito cerdo repugnante, no te atrevas a faltarle el respeto a esta pokemon.

Kaito.

Mi luxary se puso junto a mí y este tipo consiguió liberarse de mis manos para sacar a su seismitoad.

Sus colegas se quedaron en silencio observando la situación.

voice required="name = Jorge"

Hijo de puta, ¿Con que te atreves a retarme?, vamos, voy a darte lo que te mereces por cortarme la diversión.

voice required="name = Diego"

Lo estoy deseando.

Y así fue como comenzó nuestra batalla en mitad del maid café, la gente que había dentro se fue hacia los lados asustada para evitar ser alcanzados por algún ataque pokemon.

Kaito se lanzó contra aquel sapo mal entrenado clavándole los colmillos en su vientre, fue un triturar inesperado.

Después aquel seismitoad intentó alcanzarnos con un movimiento acuático, pero Kaito era mucho más rápido y atravesó su rayo burbuja como si fuera una simple salpicadura para mandarlo contra la pared de un golpe cabeza.

Tan solo bastaron dos golpes para derrotar a ese boca chancla.

Menuda cara que se les quedó, seguro no se esperaba ninguno mi gran habilidad con las batallas pokemon.

El dueño del local salió al poco para ver por qué se había armado tanto jaleo, eso sí que me dejó impresionado, Samuel, el más chulo putas y creído de clase.

voice required="name = Carlos"

¿Se puede saber qué ha pasado aquí?

Santi, ¿No me digas que todo esto es por ti?

Vaya, eso sí que no me lo esperé.

El invisible que a todos le ocultó su habilidad como entrenador.

Pero ahora tendré que pediros que salgáis todos de mi local.

voice required="name = Jorge"

Pero Samu, ¿Nosotros también?

voice required="name = Carlos"

He dicho, todos, sois vosotros los que habéis irrumpido la paz de mi local, así que, no me importa que tengamos amistad, fuera hasta que todo se calme, quizás para mañana me replantee el volveros a dejar entrar.

voice required="name = Diego"

Pero a caso, ¿Permites a tus amigos que metan mano a tus pokemon?

¿Eso te gusta?

Pregunté furioso.

Samuel me miró fijamente con su misma cara de engreído que le caracterizaba.

voice required="name = Carlos"

Estas pokemon me las encargó mi padre, por lo que realmente nunca fueron mías, por eso me da exactamente igual lo que mis clientes hagan con ellas siempre y cuando no se las lleven pues perjudicaría mi negocio.

Y ahora, vuelvo a repetirte, que te marches de aquí si no quieres que tome medidas, mi yénesect está deseando echar batallas pokemon y no quisiera seguir irrumpiendo la paz de mi local.

voice required="name = Diego"

Tras decirme aquellas palabras, un yénesect púrpura salió de una pokeball de su cinturón, aquel pokemon sí que me dejó intimidado.

Sabía que aquel tipo tenía un legendario gracias a que su familia había pagado millones por él, pero jamás pensé que el tan solo mirarlo me diera tanto respeto, su aspecto era demasiado poderoso, mucho más que el resto de pokemon a los que me había enfrentado a lo largo de mi vida.

Salí de aquel lugar junto a mi Kaito como un cobarde.

Nada más llegar a mi casa, no pude dejar de pensar en todo lo que había ocurrido aquella tarde, y lo que sí que no pude olvidar, fue la cara de esa pequeña delfox que creo recordar que se llamaba Susan.

Su triste cara cuando ese Samuel me echó de allí.

Me gustaría saber, si ella podía ser feliz en aquel lugar, las demás pokemon tampoco parecían estar felices trabajando para complacer a los hombres, pero aquella delfox, era la que tenía la expresión más triste.

Cansado de todo me eché a la cama, Kaito se tumbó a mi lado en una cuna para pokemon que le había comprado para que pudiera dormir a gusto.

Ya estaba amaneciendo, estaba seguro porque la luz entraba a través de mis párpados por la ventana que había permanecido abierta toda la noche.

Hoy el sol calentaba en exceso y sentía un calor sofocante.

Sentía que moría os lo juro, incluso creía sentir una presión en mi vientre debido a los sudores que tenía mi cuerpo, así que abrí mis ojos con intención de irme a dar una ducha junto a Kaito, menuda sorpresa me llevé más grande al ver que tenía sobre mí a aquella delfox de la tarde anterior.

Aaaaaaaaaaaah.

¿Qué haces aquí?

¿Cómo has entrado a mi habitación?

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Lo, lo siento, anoche te seguí tras que te marcharas y cuando te dormiste me colé por la ventana.

Es que, me agradas mucho y es por eso que quería saber más de ti.

voice required="name = Diego"

Y para eso, ¿Tenías que colarte en mi casa?

Oye, acaso, ¿Te has escapado del local de Samuel?

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Tranquilo, no lo hice.

Es solo que como hoy es mi día libre, pues puedo salir por ahí.

A ver, mis días libres son los sábados, los viernes a las 8 ya puedo salir de trabajar y el resto de días de la semana, trabajo todo el día menos d de la tarde, es por eso que, pensé que podría venir a visitarte porque gracias a ti, esos malvados no me siguieron metiendo mano.

voice required="name = Diego"

Un momento, ¿Samuel os deja libres salir a vuestras anchas?

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Bueno, tenemos este collar con el que nos tiene controladas allá en donde estemos, por lo que, no podríamos escapar aunque quisiéramos.

voice required="name = Diego"

Aquello me lo dijo apartando un poco de su pelaje en el cuello para mostrarme un collarín negro con una pequeña lucecita blanca que parpadeaba.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Si me alejo de la ciudad o si alguien me secuestra, una alarma comenzará a sonar y Samuel llamará a sus guardaespaldas para que vayan a buscarme.

Una vez lopunny intentó escapar, pero la pillaron a los pocos minutos, después Samuel la castigó con un látigo y después la obligó a tener relaciones con él.

Samuel es muy bruto y tengo mucho miedo de que algún día me haga esas cosas, aunque él siempre tiene a todas las mujeres humanas que desea, de vez en cuando le gusta descargar con las pokemon lindas.

A mí todavía no me ha usado para eso porque dice que tengo que desarrollarme más pues, evolucioné muy pronto y no dio tiempo a que mi cuerpo se formara como el de una delfox adulta.

voice required="name = Diego"

Me puse en pie furioso, se puede saber.

Maldito desgraciado.

Quiero darle lo que se merece.

Estaba realmente furioso tras escuchar aquello, pero ella me detuvo.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Tranquilo, no hagas nada.

No quisiera que Samuel te hiciera daño, ni tampoco a tu luxray.

Su yénesect es muy poderoso y todo aquel que lo reta acaba muy mal.

voice required="name = Diego"

Arrrg, mierda, es que, no sabes cómo me enfurece la gentuza que trata mal a los pokemon.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Lo imaginé, es por eso, que cada vez que tenga ratos libres, quisiera ir a verte porque me agradas como persona y siempre quise a alguien como tú para que fuera mi entrenador.

¿Te parece buena idea?

voice required="name = Diego"

Estaba flipando os lo juro, jamás imaginé que una pokemon me dijera tal cosa.

Vale, puedes venir conmigo siempre que quieras.

Le dije sonriendo.

Y en aquel momento ella se lanzó a mis brazos y caímos sobre la cama.

Su pelaje olía a champú pokemon de manzana muy dulce.

Madre mía, jamás nadie me había abrazado con tanta fuerza, es que casi me rompe y tuve que quejarme.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Lo, lo siento, a veces no controlo mis emociones juju.

Por cierto, mi nombre es Susan no sé si lo recuerdas de ayer.

voice required="name = Diego"

Dijo ella apartándose algo avergonzada.

Lo recuerdo.

Mi nombre es Santiago, pero prefiero que me llamen Santi, y este que ves aquí es mi colega Kaito.

voice required="name = Juan"

Encantado.

voice required="name = Diego"

Dijo el pobre Kaito que había estado ahí viendo toda la escena en silencio.

Bueno, yo ahora me iré a duchar junto a Kaito.

Espérame aquí que después quiero ir a desayunar en una cafetería que nos gusta mucho.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

¿Podré ir con vosotros?

voice required="name = Diego"

Por supuesto, hoy que es tu día libre debes disfrutarlo.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Pero, no tengo dinero para pagarte.

voice required="name = Diego"

Eso no importa, ya que ahora tienes un día para disfrutar, te invitaré a lo que desees.

Susan volvió a sonreírme con una cálida sonrisa que me dejó algo perturbado.

Aun no sé cómo es que había accedido a todo aquello.

Jamás imaginé que yo aceptaría a una pokemon desconocida para que viniera conmigo cuando quisiera.

Pero bueno, quizás es porque su situación me daba lástima y sentía la necesidad de ayudarla.

Después de la ducha fuimos a la cocina para preparar un par de cestas llenas de comida, a susan le hizo mucha ilusión el que preparáramos comida los tres juntos, cuando teníamos todo listo, salimos de casa los para irnos a aquella cafetería a desayunar.

Allí servían unos churros con chocolate exquisitos que susan disfrutó como una enana.

Hubo un momento en el que se manchó todo el hocico de chocolate que parecía que tuviera barbas y tuve que limpiarla porque ella ni se dio cuenta.

Después nos fuimos al parque en el que yo entrenaba junto a Kaito para que viera como echábamos combates.

Esta nos animó en todo momento.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Waaaa, qué guay, me encantas como entrenador.

voice required="name = Diego"

Me dijo emocionada tras que terminamos nuestra tercera batalla mientras que yo preparaba el mantel para comer.

Muchas gracias Susan, aunque todavía debemos mejorar más.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Estoy segura de que llegarás a ser un gran entrenador pokemon junto a Kaito.

Y por cierto Kaito, eres un gran pokemon.

voice required="name = Juan"

Vaya, pues muchas gracias jeje.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Cómo me gustaría ser entrenada alguna vez, ese es mi sueño, librar duras batallas junto a un buen entrenador.

voice required="name = Diego"

Aquello lo dijo mirando al cielo como si tuviera la mirada perdida en él.

Acaso, ¿Nunca has combatido?

Y con su mirada aún clavada en el cielo, me respondió.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Bueno, sí que tuve batallas pokemon hace mucho tiempo, hace demasiado.

Tenía un joven entrenador llamado Roberto con el que me sentía la pokemon más afortunada del mundo, era tan sumamente feliz a su lado, que incluso evolucioné antes de tiempo pero, un accidente se llevó su vida y yo no pude hacer nada para salvarlo.

Después de aquello vagué por varios meses por toda la región, hasta incluso había olvidado como entrenar por el trauma, así que no pude defenderme de pokemon salvajes que querían retarme, y tampoco de aquel señor que me capturó, y sí, ese era el padre de Samuel, un tipo con poder que utiliza a los pokemon como juguetes que le proporcionan ganancias, y ahora, Samuel se encarga de las pokemon camareras mientras que su padre anda de negocios lejos.

Espera, por qué pones esa expresión tan seria, jeje, no te preocupes por mí, todo esto es llevadero para mí.

voice required="name = Diego"

Es que, puedo entender ese sentimiento, el de haber perdido al ser que más te importaba en el mundo.

Tras que dije aquello, susan me tomó las manos para pasar a mirarme fijamente.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Acaso, ¿Tú también perdiste a alguien importante en tu vida?

voice required="name = Diego"

Así es, hace muchos años, mi mejor amiga de la infancia murió a causa de una enfermedad incurable.

Ella era la única persona en el mundo que comprendía mi manera de ser, ni siquiera mis padres fueron capaces, por eso cuando gané el suficiente dinero mediante las batallas pokemon, me fui a vivir solo para alejarme de ellos.

Desde entonces, si no fuera por Kaito, te juro que mi vida no tendría ningún sentido y me habría marchado al otro mundo hace mucho tiempo.

Y justamente tras decir esas palabras, susan me abrazó amarrándose a mí con fuerza.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Por favor, no vuelvas a decir eso, es tan horrible, no deseo que mueras.

Sabes la de tiempo que esperé para volver a encontrar a alguien que me hiciera sentir como mi entrenador, nunca perdí las esperanzas a pesar de estar presa de Samuel.

Si te mueres, ya no tendré esperanzas de ser libre alguna vez porque, mis ganas de aprender a combatir de nuevo, nunca llegarán.

Por eso, no debes alejarte ahora que te he encontrado, porque, quiero volver a combatir.

voice required="name = Diego"

Madre mía, acababa de conocer a aquella pokemon y ya me estaba diciendo tales cosas, estaba realmente sorprendido y a la par, me sentía feliz porque alguien me dijera cosas así.

Nunca imaginé que yo podría ser importante hasta tal punto para alguien.

Está bien, no me moriré por ahora, le dije acariciando su cabecita de un suave pelaje.

Kaito me tiró al suelo sin que me lo esperase.

voice required="name = Juan"

Más te vale Santi, no quisiera quedarme sin el mejor entrenador del mundo.

voice required="name = Diego"

Me puse rojo por lo que mi pokemon me dijo, de verdad que me hacía sentir bien el que para Kaito yo fuera tal cosa.

Pero una cosa, ¿Tú me prometes que querrás que te vuelva a enseñar a combatir los días que tengas ratos libre?

Dije mirando a Susan.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Por supuesto.

voice required="name = Diego"

Me dijo muy entusiasmada.

Desde aquel día, cada vez que ella podía salir de trabajar, venía a estar conmigo y yo le enseñé desde lo más básico hasta un poco más avanzado sobre batallas pokemon.

Susan era una increíble pokemon que aprendía en seguida.

Yo por mi parte a menudo iba al local de Samuel, mientras que nadie meterá bulla él no saldría, así que estaba seguro de que él no me echaría.

Además que los colegas de Samuel no eran capaces de tocar a susan cuando yo estaba presente.

Lo malo es que en la escuela ya se habían enterado todos de que era un gran entrenador pokemon, a menudo me retaban pero yo no les hacía ni caso, aunque no niego que alguna vez que otra no me pude resistir para callar algunas bocas que me llamaban cobarde.

Como ya sabían que era fuerte, es por eso que esos cobardes no me retaban en el local.

Además que ya les había amenazado que les daría lo suyo como se atrevieran a tocar a susan.

Ya habían pasado dos meses desde que conocí a susan.

Cada vez me sentía mejor junto a ella, quién imaginaría que una pokemon podría hacerme tan feliz.

Cada día que venía para estar conmigo, me sentía lleno de energía y era capaz de ser libre, hablar de lo se me pasara por la mente y reír con ganas.

Además de que era una pokemon súper inteligente pues al ser tipo psíquico aparte de fuego tenía una mayor inteligencia que la mayoría de humanos y pokemon.

A menudo me ayudaba con las tareas de clase, quien diría que una pokemon podría enseñarme física, pues ella captaba enseguida las cosas con solo leerlo una vez.

No sabe nadie las ganas que tenía de hacerla mía, que fuera mi pokemon y así poder entrenar siempre que nos diera la gana.

Liberarla de ese desgraciado de Samuel para hacerla feliz junto a mí.

Pero, por muy bueno que fuera como entrenador, enfrentarse a un legendario no es algo fácil.

Más porque él tenía entrenadores personales que educaban a su yénesec, había pagado a increíbles criadores pokemon para hacer de él el mejor pokemon jamás visto, aunque Samuel no era nada del otro mundo, al haber nacido en una familia millonaria, desde su más temprana edad, recibió de la mejor educación, y como ya imagináis, la educación como entrenador pokemon es algo fundamental en las familias bien.

Aunque Samuel prefería irse de putas en vez de entrenar, los conocimientos como entrenador los tenía más que aprendidos.

Puede que mi familia también fuera rica, pero ni punto de comparación con la suya.

Además yo había decidido vivir por mí mismo sin las comodidades que me brindaban mis padres, por eso incluso el entrenamiento con Kaito lo había aprendido autodidacta.

La realidad es que, yo tenía mucho miedo, toda mi vida tuve miedo de no dar la talla, que a la hora de enfrentarme a un entrenador realmente bueno, quedara en ridículo.

Y aunque yo sabía que era un gran entrenador, todavía no era el mejor.

Quisiera haber cumplido mucho antes el deseo de lara, el que yo me convirtiera en un líder de gimnasio, pero, nunca era capaz de enfrentarme a aquella decisión, para eso debía viajar por toda la región, tenía que instruirme aún más, conocer entrenadores desconocidos y muy poderosos, y quizás hacer el ridículo muchas veces, eran cosas que me asustaban demasiado.

¿Cómo entonces iba a salvar a Susan de Samuel, si ni siquiera era capaz de luchar por mí mismo?

Ya era la hora en la que susan salía de trabajar, hoy me había quedado en casa estudiando por lo que no fui al local, por suerte esos palurdos ya casi nunca se pasaban por allí.

Me di una ducha rápida y salí de casa para ir a buscarla, hoy el cielo estaba nublado así que tomé una pequeña chaqueta por si refrescaba.

Como soy idiota a veces, hay cosas que nunca compro y una de ellas es un paraguas.

Fui hasta el local y allí la encontré saliendo y corriendo hacia mí.

Hey, ¿Tantas ganas tenías de verme?

voice required="name = Esperanza"

No te lo imaginas Santi.

Venga, que quiero ir ya a entrenar.

voice required="name = Diego"

Anda vamos.

Nos fuimos corriendo al parque, hoy se la notaba llena de energía, más que otras veces incluso, echamos más combates de lo debido dándolos todos por ganados, y hubiéramos seguido si no fuera porque una brutal lluvia comenzó a caer.

Rápido me quité la chaqueta para tapar su cabecita.

Pues sabía que a los pokemon de tipo fuego no les agrada nada la lluvia.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Pero Santi, ¿te vas a empapar?

voice required="name = Diego"

Eso no importa, es más importante que tú no te mojes.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

No hace falta que te preocupes tanto, si incluso me baño, luego solo descanso un ratito y ya me pongo bien.

voice required="name = Diego"

Nada, he dicho que la chaqueta te la quedas tú.

Y así fue como se acabó el rechistar y nos fuimos hasta el poke lolita para que ella volviera al trabajo.

Yo estaba completamente empapado, mi pelo chorreaba que no veas, Kaito se sacudió en mitad del salón dejando todo el suelo encharcado.

Me fui a por una toalla para secarlo porque no quería que se resfriara.

voice required="name = Juan"

Santi, vete mejor a cambiar de ropa, yo estoy bien, ya sabes que los pokemon tenemos más resistencia física que los humanos.

voice required="name = Diego"

Está bien, me voy a poner otra cosa.

Después de ponerme ropa seca me puse a seguir estudiando.

A la mañana siguiente me desperté con un terrible dolor de cabeza además de mal estar, por lo que no fui a clase.

Kaito como pudo me trajo un baso de agua con medicamento, aunque el pobre al no poder coger cosas con las manos se tiró medio año para hacerlo.

Ya se acercaba la hora de ir a por susan, pero me sentía tan sumamente débil que ni levantarme de la cama podía.

Hice todo el esfuerzo del mundo pero acabé por caerme en la entrada, Kaito rápido me ayudó a levantarme.

voice required="name = Juan"

Santi, será mejor que vuelvas a la cama, hoy no podemos entrenar de esta forma.

voice required="name = Diego"

Pero no puedo dejar a susan allí sola.

Y justo en aquel momento llamaron a la puerta, abrí y allí estaba susan.

¿Qué haces aquí?

Ahora mismo iba a por ti.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Es que como hoy tardabas mucho, me preocupé, tenía miedo de que algo te hubiera pasado.

voice required="name = Diego"

Bueno, solo estoy un poco acatarrado.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

¿Un poco solo?

Santi, puedo sentir como la temperatura de tu cuerpo es más alta de lo normal, debes tener fiebre alta, será mejor que vayas a la cama.

voice required="name = Diego"

Me dejé caer a los brazos de susan casi instantáneamente.

Después con ayuda de Kaito me llevaron a la cama.

Susan me estuvo cuidando, me dio medicinas y también me hizo algo de comer.

Y gracias a sus cuidados, pude sentirme mucho mejor en pocas horas.

Susan, llegarás tarde al trabajo y Samuel se enfadará, deberías irte ya.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

Eso no importa ahora, quiero que te pongas mejor y no estaré tranquila si me voy dejándote así.

voice required="name = Diego"

Total, que por más que le insistí no me hizo ni caso y acabó llegando una hora tarde al poke lolita.

Estaba realmente preocupado por aquello, ¿Y si Samuel se enfadaba con ella y la pegaba?

O peor aún, la obligaba a hacer cosas a pesar de que ella no lo deseara.

A la noche ya me sentía mejor gracias a los cuidados de susan, eran cerca de las 8 y como hoy era viernes, tenía libre también a esa hora.

Me duché para quitarme el sudor de la fiebre que me había bajado, después la esperé un poco, pero al ver que no venía a la hora de siempre me preocupé demasiado, y a pesar de que aún no estaba bien del todo, salí a la calle para recogerla por si algo había ocurrido.

Nada más llegar al local, me di cuenta de que ya estaba cerrado.

Vaya hombre, ¿Entonces, por qué ella no había venido?

Aporreé la entrada desesperado y un tipo grande y fuerte me sorprendió tomándome de la camiseta como si nada.

Después me tiró al suelo.

voice required="name = Jorge"

El horario es hasta las 8, vuelve a casa si no quieres que te rompa los huesos.

voice required="name = Diego"

Yo no me iba a quedar de brazos cruzados y con agilidad me colé entre sus brazos cuando se dio la vuelta, aquel gorilo me tomó con fuerza pero Kaito le aporreó con golpe cabeza por detrás haciendo que me liberara.

Corrimos al interior del local para buscar a susan.

Pero al poco un montón de hombres vestidos de negro y con un imponente aspecto como el de la entrada, nos sorprendieron impidiéndonos el paso, cada uno sacó a sus pokemon, un crobat, un vigorot y un poliwrat que no tuvieron ni una sola oportunidad contra mi Kaito.

Pensé que sería mucho más difícil cargarme a esos tipos que tanto asustaban con su aspecto, pero como entrenadores eran una gran basura.

Menuda mierda de guardias de seguridad que tenía ese Samuel, me esperaba algo mejor.

Aunque Kaito había recibido algunos daños con la batalla contra 3, todavía estaba casi al tope de salud.

Nos dirigimos hasta unas escaleras que daban a las habitaciones de las pokemon lolitas, abrí puerta por puerta pero no encontré a susan en ninguna habitación.

¿Sabéis en donde se encuentra Susan?

Le pregunté a la Gardevuar.

voice required="name = Francisca"

Está en el despacho de Samuel, y hoy estaba muy enfadado porque llegó muy tarde, rápido, tienes que ayudar a nuestra amiga.

voice required="name = Soledad"

Sí por favor, tenemos miedo de que le haga algo, todavía es muy pequeña.

voice required="name = Diego"

Lopunny me tomó de las manos mientras me pedía que ayudara a Susan desesperada.

No os preocupéis, pienso rescatar a Susan de este horrible lugar.

Dije todo decidido.

Aún no entendía cómo es que me estaba arriesgando así de tan de repente, la misma noche anterior le había estado dando vueltas a mi cobardía, a que no era capaz ni de luchar por mí mismo, no entendía nada.

voice required="name = Juan"

¿Estás bien Santi?

voice required="name = Diego"

Sí Kaito, es solo que, no puedo entender por qué estoy haciendo esto, porque me lanzó a hacer algo sin pensar, cuando ni siquiera soy capaz de viajar para enfrentarme a retos mayores por miedo a no dar la talla.

voice required="name = Juan"

Quizás es, porque Susan te da la fuerza que necesitas para salir adelante, quizás encontraste a esa alma gemela del que tanto me has hablado.

voice required="name = Diego"

¿Crees eso Kaito?

voice required="name = Juan"

Por supuesto, y yo estoy contigo, debemos sacarla de este lugar.

Me siento feliz porque al fin te hayas decidido a seguir adelante.

voice required="name = Diego"

Kaito me sonrió con su cara de león travieso, parecía tan lleno de esperanza en ese momento, que me dio ese impulso que necesitaba para ir hasta la habitación del fondo y así enfrentarme al puto de Samuel.

Abrí la puerta tan bruscamente que se golpeó contra la pared, allí me encontré a Samuel sentado en un asiento rojo que nada más escuchar la puerta estampanarse en pared, se dio media vuelta con el mecanismo giratorio.

voice required="name = Carlos"

Ostias sorpresa.

Con que ya llegaste.

Ya decía yo que había mucho jaleo abajo.

voice required="name = Diego"

¿Dónde tienes a Susan?

Contesta desgraciado.

voice required="name = Carlos"

Anda, o sea, con que eras tú con quien se marchaba cada día en su rato libre.

Jeje, quién se lo imaginaría.

Si quieres ver a Susan, está aquí mismo.

voice required="name = Diego"

Samuel se puso en pie tras apartar el asiento, tras él estaba Susan con unas cadenas en sus patitas y algunas heridas por su cuerpo.

Estaba amordazada por lo que no podía ni tan siquiera gritar.

La pobre se me quedó mirando entre lágrimas pidiéndome ayuda con su mirada.

Dios mío, jamás pensé que me afectara tanto ver aquello, estaba tan sumamente furioso que me fui a lanzar contra Samuel para propinarle un puñetazo en toda la cara, pero desafortunadamente su yénesec salió en su defensa golpeándome en el vientre antes de lograr mi propósito.

Samuel se rió a carcajadas viendo cómo me retorcía de dolor.

Kaito furioso rugía echando chispas por su cuerpo.

voice required="name = Carlos"

Qué penosos que sois.

¿Piensas rescatar a esta putita desobediente?

Ains, no hay cosa que odie más que los pokemon o súbditos que no aceptan mis órdenes y le dan más importancia a otros que a mis propios deseos.

Debo enseñarles a respetarme porque a mí nadie se me sube a la chepa.

Para eso primero debo deshacerme de los escombros que interfieren como tú.

Mira que al principio me parecías un tipo inofensivo, siempre callado en clases, quien diría que irrumpirías en mi negocio de esta manera.

Si lo llego a saber antes, ya te hubiera hecho trizas con mi pokemon para evitar percances como éste.

Ahora tendré que despedir a esos inútiles y buscar mejores guardas para mi local.

Ser derrotados por un ser tan insignificante como tú es realmente patético.

voice required="name = Diego"

¿Aquí el único ser patético eres tú?

Desgraciado.

Kaito, vamos a darle lo que se merece.

voice required="name = Juan"

Al ataqueeeeee.

voice required="name = Diego"

Kaito se lanzó con un colmillo rayo contra yénesec pero no imaginamos que el golpe no le causaría apenas daño. Este reía mostrando su cuerpo sin ningún rasguño.

Kaito, no debemos rendirnos, podremos contra él.

Vamos, usa colmillo rayo de nuevo.

Esta vez Kaito iba con todo su poder al máximo, decidido a darle con la mayor potencia de todas, pero la velocidad de ese yénesec para esquivar a Kaito nos sorprendió, después cargó un tecno shock helado sin que nos lo esperásemos y nos alcanzó a ambos.

voice required="name = Carlos"

Ajajajajajajaa, penosos, sabía que erais débiles, ¿Pero tanto?

voice required="name = Diego"

Aún no nos hemos rendido.

¿Verdad Kaito?

voice required="name = Juan"

Por supuesto que no.

voice required="name = Diego"

Dijo mi amigo poniéndose en pie al mismo tiempo que yo.

Aunque nuestro cuerpo había quedado helado, todavía teníamos fuerza para seguir luchando.

Pero Kaito me preocupaba ya que ya había recibido daños de las batallas contra los súbditos de Samuel.

Ese Samuel jugaba sucio, pero eso no nos echaría para atrás.

Susan estaba allí desesperada sufriendo y yo iba a liberarla de ese condenado.

Luchamos sin descanso, y aunque lo atacáramos aquel yénesec era imbatible y resistía todos los golpes, Samuel solo reía mientras que su pokemon luchaba solo.

Eso era realmente injusto, me hacía sentir como basura, que un desgraciado como él ni siquiera ejerciera de entrenador en mitad de nuestra pelea y nos estuviera llevando ventaja.

No, más bien todo era trabajo de yénesec y las personas que lo criaron, ese pokemon solo era un súbdito más de ese desgraciado de Samuel.

Kaito y yo no podíamos parar, a pesar de ser golpeados una y otra vez, nuestros cuerpos dolían pero no éramos capaces de rendirnos.

Hubo un momento en el que recibimos un golpe que pensábamos que sería nuestro fin, Kaito y yo estábamos tirados en el suelo llenos de heridas, sentía la fiebre me subía de nuevo pero yo no podía creer que se fuera acabar todo en ese momento.

voice required="name = Carlos"

Patético.

¿Ya tan pronto se acaba la diversión?

Ajajajaja, yénesec, no hace falta que te diga qué hacer.

voice required="name = Diego"

Aquel pokemon iba a impactarnos sin ninguna piedad, y a pesar de que me puse en pie casi sin aliento, sabiendo que ese podría ser un golpe fatal, no me detuve.

Lo que no me esperé es que Susan con sus llamas derritiera las cadenas para escapar y ponerse frente a nosotros creando una pantalla luz de las más poderosas que jamás vi.

Su, Susan.

Pudiste escapar.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

No digas nada Santi, ahora estoy aquí contigo y no voy a dejar que te sigan haciendo daño.

voice required="name = Diego"

Pero Susan, tu cuerpo está herido.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

No me duele nada tranquilo.

Para mí ahora es más importante luchar junto a ti, como siempre deseé, de una vez combatir junto al entrenador que quiero para mí.

voice required="name = Diego"

Y tras decirme aquello, Susan, me besó en la boca.

Aquel beso hasta hizo que mis fuerzas se renovaran.

Madre mía, eso sí que no me lo esperé.

voice required="name = Carlos"

¿Pero qué es esto?

Vaya, no sabía que eras tan atrevida Susan, ¿Y conmigo te resistías?

Jejeje, la verdad es que tienes muy mal gusto y eso me ha sentado un poco mal, pero todo eso se me pasa enseguida al pensar que podré derrotaros a los dos combatiendo juntos.

voice required="name = Diego"

Así es Samuel, combatiendo, juntos.

Algo que tú desconoces.

Kaito, descansa, ahora vamos a darle lo que se merece a este picha fina.

voice required="name = Juan"

Confío en vosotros.

voice required="name = Diego"

Y así fue como junto a Susan, nos enfrentamos a aquel yénesec.

Susan, usa llama embrujada contra su tecno shok.

Y así hizo, aunque la primera vez no pudo con la potencia de su movimiento, nos preparamos rápido antes de que pudiera cargar el siguiente y lo alcanzamos de lleno.

Samuel seguía riendo viendo como yénesec aguantaba la llama embrujada, pero Susan y yo teníamos un as en la manga.

Eso es lo que pasa cuando uno no entrena por sí mismo.

Dejamos que aquel yénesec lanzara sus ataques y Susan y yo hacíamos lo posible por esquivarlos para después lanzar otra llama embrujada una tras de otra.

voice required="name = Carlos"

Ajajajaa, cuanto más vas a seguir esquivando los ataques de mi yénesec, ¿Le teméis verdad?

Pero tarde o temprano tendrás que cansarte Susan, por más que lances tus llamitas mi pokemon tiene una resistencia superior a la de cualquier otro pokemon que hayáis visto nunca.

voice required="name = Diego"

Sonreí ligeramente.

Y así para cuando Susan exhausta pudo detenerse a tomar aliento, el tecno shock que recibió de yénesec estaba tan débil que ella pudo aguantarlo sin ningún problema.

voice required="name = Carlos"

¿Cómo es posible que ese golpe haya causado tan poco daño?

voice required="name = Diego"

Deberías saber que llama embrujada baja siempre el ataque especial del que recibe el golpe.

voice required="name = Carlos"

Vaya, pero eso no le va a impedir a mi pokemon derrotaros.

voice required="name = Diego"

La sonrisa que mostró Samuel dejó ver su debilidad, ahí te habías descubierto, ignorante.

Susan, usa llamarada con toda tu potencia.

voice required="name = Esperanza"

A la orden mi Santi.

voice required="name = Diego"

Y fue tan potente aquel kanyi hecho de fuego que impactó contra yénesec, que el idiota de Samuel no esperó que le afectara tanto.

voice required="name = Carlos"

¿Cómo?

voice required="name = Diego"

Exclamo Samuel tras ver que su pokemon se resentía del ataque de mi Susan.

¿Acaso pensabas que los pokemon legendarios tenían una salud eterna?

Qué ignorante, solo atacar sin miramiento ni estrategias, dejando a tu pobre pokemon hacer todo por él mismo sin ayuda de nadie.

Tarde o temprano sus fuerzas tendrían que verse resentidas.

Susan, usa llamarada de nuevo.

voice required="name = Carlos"

Yénesec, tijera x ahora.

voice required="name = Diego"

No me esperé que Samuel le diera una una orden a su pokemon.

Ambos movimientos chocaron entre sí, yénesec lanzándose contra el enorme kanyi de fuego con sus dos brazos en cruz dispuesto a todo por ese que se supone que era su entrenador.

Pero, un pokemon tipo bicho acero no tendría ninguna posibilidad de aguantar dos golpes ardientes por muy legendario que fuera, mas siendo el poder de mi Susan.

Qué insensato ese Samuel, en el último momento quise ayudar a su pokemon, pero fue una orden equivocada.

Ahora me había dado cuenta de que por mucha educación que le hubieran dado, si no estaba unido a su pokemon, nada podría llegar a hacer.

Yénesec quedó completamente debilitado.

Samuel se dejó caer al suelo con sus rodillas, seguro debieron dolerle.

Espero ahora te hayas dado cuenta de que por muchos legendarios que tengas, si no estás unidos a tus pokemon jamás lograrás nada, tener súbditos no te servirá tampoco porque solo te obedecen ya que es su obligación, no porque realmente te respeten ya que una persona como tú no lo merece.

Después tomé a Kaito en brazos y salimos de aquel lugar no sin antes liberar a las pokemon lolitas.

Tras dejar a Susan y a Kaito en el centro pokemon, fuimos a denunciar el local por maltrato pokemon y a Samuel le cayó una gorda, aunque su padre le salvó el culo gracias al dinero, al menos esas pokemon pudieron ser libres para buscar al entrenador que querían para ellas.

De hecho la Gardevuar fue secuestrada de un chico llamado Iván con el que al fin pude volver.

El pobre intentó recuperarla varias veces, pero por desgracia no tenía más pokemon y siempre lo echaban a patadas.

Yo por mi parte, al fin pude armarme de valor para recorrer toda la región de kalos junto a Kaito y por supuesto, mi Susan que ahora era mi novia.

Al año siguiente conseguí mi sueño de ser el líder de gimnasio de mi ciudad y mucha gente me respetaba por ser un gran entrenador.

Siempre hacía lo posible por ayudar a los que lo necesitasen, además que poco a poco fui acabando con los traficantes de pokemon que los usaban de esclavos y también les enseñaba a los malos entrenadores como tratar a sus pokemon.

Al final Samuel se fue a la banca rota por las apuestas que cada noche hacía en un casino de súper lujo, sus padres lo echaron de casa porque solo les daba problemas y era la vergüenza de la familia, pero como me daba tanta lástima lo contraté para limpiar el gimnasio y al final se acabó ligando a una yinx salvaje a la que aunque no os lo creáis, trataba con respeto.

Menos mal que al final este tipo recapacitó.

Y en fin, que debemos luchar por nuestros sueños y no tener miedo de lanzarse a cumplirlos, por muchos obstáculos que se os presenten, cuanto más dura sea la lucha, mayor es el placer de la recompensa, porque no vean qué bien nos lo pasamos Susan y yo cada noche ejejejejej.

Pero eso es privado.

Fin.


End file.
